interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
He
Translingual Etymology From Symbol # ISO 639-1 code for Hebrew. ---- English Etymology 1 From < < < . Pronunciation * , , * , , * * *: Pronoun # Refers to a male person or animal already known or implied. # Refers to a person whose gender is unknown. # Refers to an animal whose gender is unknown. Usage notes * See Wiktionary:English inflection for other personal pronouns. * Using he to refer animals is considered sexist by some. Synonyms * he/she, s/he, his ass, her ass, they * it Quotations Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: *: Egyptian Arabic: (húwwa) * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܗܘ (hū) *: Hebrew: הו (hū) * Armenian: * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Burmese: * Catalan: * Cherokee: ᏀᎢ (nahi) * Chinese: (formal in all dialects) 他 *: Cantonese: (formal), (vernacular) *: Teochew: i1 (伊 9vernacular) , 他 - formal) *: Hakka: 佢 *: Mandarin: *: Min Nan: 伊 (i) * Cree: wiya * Croatian: * Czech: (1) * Danish: * Dutch: , * Dyirbal: * Erzya: * Esperanto: * Estonian: , * Ewe: eya * Fijian: koya * Finnish: * French: (1,2) * Georgian: * German: * Greek: *: Ancient Greek: (autos) * Guaraní: ahẽ * Hausa: shíi * Hawaiian: ia * Hebrew: * Hindi: (read: ve), (read: ye) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: il, ilu * Indonesian: / * Interlingua: ille * Irish: , * Italian: , * Japanese: , , , , , * Korean: , * !Kung: * Kurdish: ew (both male and female) * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: * Malayalam: അവന്‍ (avan), അദ്ദേഹം (addeham) * Maltese: * Moksha: * Mongolian: * Northern Sami: * Norwegian: * Novial: lo * Ojibwe: * Old English: , * Old Irish: * Persian: (u) , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Quechua: pay * Romanian: (formal), * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: e nonemphatic, esan emphatic * Serbian: *:* Cyrillic: *:* Roman: on * Sicilian: iddu * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: yeye * Swedish: * Tagalog: niya , kaniya , siya * Taos: ą́wąną * Telugu: (ataDu), అతను (atanu) * Thai: * Tok Pisin: em * Tupinambá: a'e * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Vietnamese: , , , * Welsh: , , * West Frisian: hy, * Yoruba: ó, á See also Etymology 2 Transliteration of various Semitic letters, including , , and Syriac . Pronunciation * , Noun # The name of , the fifth letter of the Phoenician alphabet ( ). # The fifth letter of the Aramaic alphabet ( ). # The name of , the fifth letter of the Hebrew alphabet ( ). #* 1658: The same number in the Hebrew mysteries and Cabalistical accounts was the character of Generation; declared by the Letter He, the fifth in their Alphabet — Sir Thomas Browne, The Garden of Cyrus (Folio Society 2007, p. 210) # The name of , the fifth letter of the Syriac alphabet ( ). Translations Anagrams * eH, EH Category:100 English basic words Category:English personal pronouns Category:English third person pronouns Category:English two-letter words Category:Hebrew letter names ---- Breton Pronoun # her Usage notes * he zad - her father ---- Dutch Interjection # Said when surprised or when objecting to something. ---- Finnish Pronunciation * * * * Pronoun # they . Declension * Irregular. The comitative and instructive forms don't exist; the abessive is hardly used. * In addition to the standard set of cases, he and other personal pronouns have a specific accusative form; heidät. Usage notes * In standard Finnish, he can practically never be omitted, despite the verb showing both the person and the number. (compare the usage of hän, "she" / "he") Synonyms * het * hyö * ne See also * minä * sinä * hän * me * te Category:Finnish personal pronouns Category:Finnish two-letter words ---- Japanese Noun # 屁: fart ---- Mandarin Verb # drink #* wo xihuan chi pizza he hē niunai. #: I like to eat pizza and to drink milk. #* hē tai duo kafei dui shenti bu hao. #: To drink coffee too much is bad for health. Conjunction # and #* Hanyu Pinyin shi xuexi huozhe shiyong Hanyu he Hanzi de gongju. #: Hànyǔ Pīnyīn shì xuéxí huòzhě shǐyòng Hànyǔ hé Hànzì de gōngjù. #: 漢語拼音是學習或者使用漢語和漢字的工具。 #: 汉语拼音是学习或者使用汉语和汉字的工具。 #: Pinyin is a tool for learning or using Hanyu and Hanzi. #* wo xihuan chi pizza he hē niunai. #: I like to eat pizza and to drink milk. #* Jiǎntǐzì shì Zhōngguó hé Liánhéguó de biāozhǔn Hànzì. #: 简体字是中国和联合国的标准汉字. #: Jiantizi is the standard Hanzi of China and the UN. #* wo de fuqin he muqin. #: My father and mother. #* changqi zichan keyi fenwei youxing zichan he wuxing zichan. #: long-term assets are classified into tangible assets and intangible assets. #* shishiqiushi de xuehao he yonghao Yingyu, Hanzi he Hanyu Pinyin. #: to learn and to use English, Hanzi and Pinyin well practically. #* renhe gongju dou you youdian he quedian. #: any tool has advantage and disadvantage. Derived terms * Shengdanjie he Xinnian kuaile Noun # river Pinyin syllable he # # # # Usage notes English transcriptions of Chinese speech often fail to distinguish between the critical tonal differences employed in the Chinese language, using words such as this one without the appropriate indication of tone. Category:Mandarin pinyin ---- Old English Etymology From . Cognate with Old Frisian , , Old Saxon , . Pronunciation * Pronoun # he Descendants * English: he ---- Spanish Etymology 1 From . Verb # See also * hé Etymology 2 From ; related to Portuguese . Adverb # here is Usage Takes pronoun suffixes, e.g. heme, here I am. See also * hay Etymology 3 Noun # he; the Hebrew letter ה Category:es:Hebrew letter names ar:he br:he cs:he da:he de:he et:he el:he es:he eo:he fr:he fy:he gl:he ko:he hr:he io:he it:he kk:he ku:he lo:he la:he lv:he li:he hu:he ml:he nl:he ja:he no:he pa:he pl:he pt:he ru:he sg:he simple:he sl:he fi:he sv:he ta:he te:he th:he tr:he uk:he vi:he vo:he zh:he